Dark Creed Inc
by Sora195
Summary: What if i told you that your world was nothing more than a and the human race was enslaved by the worlds government and that your only hope for saving the world is me and my twin brother Roxas an our journey all started with nothing more than kiss Kairi


_Dark Creed Inc._

_by_

_Donovan Waite_

_People are funny they live their lives whining and complaining about the world, but in the end those people know nothing horrors that lie darkness of this world. Do you want to see world for what it really is, or do you just want to continue to live in that illusion of yours? It's funny people always say that I be little them or look down on them, and whose to say I'm not but in the end the those poor ignorant fool who fear to seek truth are our despair. Now I bet your wondering who I am well I can't you but that because I don't exist well that what's the government says. As for who I am I'll tell you I am one of 7 cursed children know as the Black Lotus Society. And yeah if your wondering I'm not the only survivor or the Black Lotus Society or aka project black there are three others that made it through with me ones a girl and the others are boys. Their names are Xander and Kairi the other one is my twin brother Roxas. Now your probably wondering what the heck is project black. Well I'll tell you the government as you well know wants to create the perfect soldier, and in order for them to do so they needed us they needed children with low or average abilities to be their test subjects just in the beginning to show the effects of the Black Lotus . But what I will say is that the first of all the children to be experimented on was Xander who later become older brother to all of us. As for what exactly project black was it was the process of binding the necro site to the cytosine and adenine to wrap the DNA's cellular structure so that it would bond with the psycho fiber from Black Lotus. Which allows us to use super human strength, speed and other special abilities . There were many failures before us and let's just say it wasn't pretty because ether their organs started reverse engineering, or their skeletal system become warped and thus they start to shred their insides to pieces. Which if you ask me is annoying because then you have to replace the carpet either way not a pretty story. The Black Lotus was discovered on a meteor in a remote location the scientist found that this meteor was covered in flowers that looked the Lotus but illuminated with a black aura. As they studied these flowers they found that they produced ten times more power than that or a hydrogen bomb. This was only the beginning to what become known as the age of Solider. At first they made many new inventions that were for a peaceful purpose. Well that's what those ignorant people thought their government was doing, but that's far from what they were really doing. Right from the start they were testing its power before using it for a military testing. And what do you know not long after it ended up in hands of the merchants of death it ended up in the black market. Many cities started building domes to protect their precious cities from the very weapon they created ,and wars broke out and thus they started testing the flowers on human to try an create the perfect soldiers. Eventually something amazing happened as the wars broke out the world governments banded together to create the Supremacy aka the Four Kings. They started using the flowers on humans and unfortunately our father was one of the first to be experimented on an became a super solider. Cloud Strife the legendary first class soldier became known as the one; who proved the power of the Four kings as his unit brought all opposing enemies to their knee's. It was after that the people thought their government could do no wrong and little by little the powerful Four kings with their army of super soldiers enslaved the human race. Now in the beginning of their rule there were many rebellions but that soon ended, and the people became satisfied with their meager lives, and forgot about all the right that they had and fought for. After that my father soon got married and started a family he had two sons just before he died from the complications and stress that were put on his body from the Black Lotus. But what he created was non other than me and my twin brother the second generation of black lotus society the blade children. But his death caused the Four Kings to examine the others for as it occurred all the others died gruesome deaths like my father, but they had no heirs to care on their name. It wasn't till 14 years later the process for project black was perfected. And they started drilling and drafting any child they saw fit into the military and taught them disciplined. Like never think for your selves your a tool of the army you are a tool of the Supremacy. Ordinarily we would not be fit to be in the militaries project black because our skills were above those in the high ranks of the project. But than again we would not be called normal kids for we are second generation and the only ones in project BC project aka project Blade Children the only ones of our kind. So our abilities are just as great or greater than that of those in project black. We were administered to project black where those bastards farther tampered with our bodies focusing and unleashing the power that lie deep within. I would say that I'm thankful for what they did to me and my brother but in truth they did nothing but create a monsters, but that's okay because in the end I still have away with women. But I think it's my glowing cerulean eyes well my Xander says meko blue eyes, but that's because he plays to much Final FantasyVII, or maybe it's my brown gravity defying hair, but one thing for sure it's not my beautiful white smile or my toned rock hard body, or maybe I'm to short to short for some of them I'm only 5'9. Anyway I'm the legendary solider Soryu Strife but I go by Sora Strife. Now it's back to the present it's only been 3 years since I started a__coup d'état__ against the Four Kings taking half of the government's army and high rank generals with me and Roxas to the grave. Well that's what they thought but me, Roxas, Kairi, and Xander were the only survivors. Well as for now I'm the leader of the terrorist organization Dark Creed Inc. By day dark Creed Inc. is an ordinary software company that's run by two prod logical genius twin brother Named Sora and Roxas Verowna. And by night it become the head quarters to all the anti Supremacy organizations run by us the Blade Children the only one capable of taking down the Supremacy. The government has fooled all the people into thinking that we're the bad guys and have used us as excuse to take more power as rip away all the natural right of the people. But first things first me Kairi and Xander rare going to disappear since this fight belongs to me and Roxas. I will train Roxas to take on the new beast that they have created to deal with those from project black. Those beast are non other than Blask there creatures made from the black lotus to kill us they are stronger then 5 men, their claws are able to cut through steel like butter, and their breathe I have to be honest smells like that of 100 rotted corpses, their teeth are as bad as their claws. They can be any size from 2 feet to 100 and they can come in any form. The strongest ones are just like us meaning there as close to human us except for all our super human abilities as far as we know there are only 10 of them. There all heartless are their cruelty unmatched. My weapon of choice for the is my 6 foot buster blade that my father left me now I've modified the blade a bit so now it's called Fenrir. This is only the beginning of our story and to finish it we must go back to where it all started. It's hard to believe my journey was started from one kiss hmm woman truly are trouble Kairi. What say you Roxas you and your Namine._

_End of chapter 1 the prolog _


End file.
